gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan–Blair relationship
The relationship between Blair and Dan, also known as Dair, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf. Overview Dan and Blair started out as enemies in Season 1, but because of Serena (aka Blair's best friend and Dan's girlfriend at the time) they were seen interacting with each other from time to time, but only when Serena was involved. Later as the season progressed, Dan was the one who comforted Blair after being humiliated by her own mother and Serena. Thus begins the start of their friend/enemy relationship. In Season 2, they continue to interact with each other whenever it again involves Serena or Blair asking Dan advice about her relationship with Chuck. Season 3, Blair and Dan still have the whole friend/enemy relationship going on, but start to warm up to each other more. Finally, in Season 4, they slowly become closer after teaming-up against Juliet, even this time in order to "save" Serena, and realizing that they both share a variety of interests, such as watching old Hollywood films, art exhibits, etc. They are depicted as the two intellectual-equals in the show. Blair also admits that she fears him as a rival in Season 4, episode 13, when they both are interns at W. They share other similarities in their personalities: they both work hard for what they want and they are fiercely loyal and protective of the people they love. Their respective previous important relationships (Blair with Chuck and Dan with Serena) left both of them heartbroken due to their former lovers' volatility and bad behaviour. Books Dan and Blair in the books don't have a friendship or a romance. TV Series During Seasons 1, 2 and 3, the interactions between Dan and Blair were minimal as most of the time Blair and Dan would only ever interact if it involved Serena. However, in Season 4, they start to get closer after Blair makes Dan realize that he is spending too much time sacrificing his life and interests for Serena and Blair realizing that she and Chuck can not be together until they sort through their lives. After both Dan and Blair realize that they share very similar interests and are the most brainy of the Gossip Girl cast, they come together and deepen their friendship. Season 4 Blair and Dan become closer after joining forces to take down Juliet for Serena. While that was their initial bond, it becomes clear that over Christmas they had been going out together, watching movies at the same time and in the same place, but separately. Dan and Blair's relationship develops further and it becomes clear that the two of them have become friends, even though they both are reluctant to admit it. This relationship clearly is good for each of them: Blair while hanging out with Dan seems to forget about her problems with Chuck, with Dorota's words she's "too happy, content" and with her own words, she has "found her center". On the other hand, Dan, starts writing again and indeed succeeds to submit an article to Vanity Fair ( thanks to Blair's help). As the two of them keep seeing each other ( always in secret) they start to question their friendship,and Dan thinks there may be more to the friendship, so in Episode 16 he comes to Blair's apartment and suggest that they kiss, so that they can know without a doubt if there is something more between them. After the mid-season term we see Dan checking his phone and having a conversation with Eric about the kiss he shared with Blair. Even though he denies that he likes Blair, he gives himself away with his own words and Eric therefore is the first to find out that Dan is "ass-backwards crushing on Blair Waldorf". We learn from this exchange that Dan has been waiting a whole week for Blair's text or phone call but she has misteriously been ignoring him all week. Chuck on the other hand wants Blair back. Knowing that the obstacle to their relationship is the fact that Blair wants to become a powerful woman before becoming Chuck's girlfriend, he thinks he need to solve this issue. Therefore he asks Epperley to hire Blair as her assistant in the Modern Royalty photoshoot. Epperley calls Blair who in the meantime has told Dorota that she's had an epiphany about her romantic future but doesn't want to deal with it. She accepts the job and while working she tells Epperley that she had a life changing kiss. Epperley informs Chuck about the news and he goes to Dan's in order to find out who she kissed (he thinks it might be someone from W, where Dan worked). Dan learns that Blair said the kiss she had was life-changing, and clearly impressed by this piece of information, starts rambling about how much Blair is better when she's not around Chuck.(" she's intelligent, she's intuitive, she weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria") and finally tells Chuck that if Blair's happy, he should let her be. Chuck has now understood that is Dan the one who Blair has kissed, and we see him exiting the loft and calling Epperley to ask her "one more favour". Dan is getting ready, phones Eric for some advide but all Eric can say is "you really like her" but Dan gets shy and ignores him but comes to the fashion book thinking Blair called him here but both of them find out it was Chuck's idea and all Blair says to Chuck is "Dan may not be royalty but aleast he's not a child". And leaves him all alone and apologises to Dan for whatever Chuck has done and accepts her apology but has feeling for her and hides it. Then Louie, the Prince of Monaco arrives in the Upper East Side wanting to see Blair again. They agree to meet for lunch in Veselka in Brooklyn, and that no one must know about their relationship. Meanwhile, Dan has been hired to write about Louie, but once he realizes that Louie is seeing Blair, he drops the assignment. Initially he feigns nonchelance about her being on a date, but he isn't happy about the idea of her being with Louie. Louie's parents realize why he's in New York, and his handler arrives to check up on him. Lucien, his handler, doesn't know about his relationship with Blair. Both Louie and Blair want him to believe that they are only friends. Blair tells Dan that she has a brilliant plan to keep prove to Lucien that she and Louie aren't in a relationship. She and Dan will kiss at the Pink Party, and Louie's handler will believe that she is dating Dan instead. She tells him that she found out why he was at the resturant, following Louie, and that this kiss is essential. Initally Dan doesn't agree, but once she mentions that Chuck already knows about their previous kiss, he says he will help her stage a kiss at the party later that day. They arrive at the Pink Party, and have to stay away from one another so that no one (especially Serena) will know they are friends. Meanwhile, Serena, suspicious, has asked Charlie to flirt with Dan and see what happens. Blair jumps in, acting the part of a jealous girlfriend, and she and Dan leave upstairs. Charlie follows them. They stage the kiss for Lucien. When they are walking down the stairs, there is a Gossip Girl blast, and their kiss is broadcast on to everyone at the party. Charlie emerges from upstairs, and there is a second where Dan realizes what has happened, before Blair pulls him away to find Serena so that they can explain. Everyone at the party assumes they are together, and because Lucien is there, they affirm these suspicians. Serena confronts them about the kiss, and Dan and Blair quickly try to explain to her that it was staged and means nothing to either of them. She asks about their previous kiss, and Blair tells her it only confirmed to her that she wanted to be with Chuck, not Dan. Dan leaves Blair and Serena to talk, and Serena confronts Blair about her friendship with Dan. She accuses Blair that she only wants to be Dan's friend because Dan was once hers. Blair defends her relationship with Dan, claiming that they have a real connection. She tells Serena that she will no longer be in her shadow and that she and Louie will be together and happy. She leaves the party. Charlie, meanwhile, goes to Dan's loft in Brooklyn to apologize for her actions at the party. She tells Dan that she thinks he really likes Blair, and he says he does. In the season finale, Blair is going to spend the summer in Monaco and Dan will spend time with Eric in the Hamptons. Louie has asked Blair to marry him, and she has accepted. Dan and Blair make plans to watch movies together, as friends, over Netflix. Season 5 Season 5 of Gossip Girl begins with Dan in the Hamptons enjoying the last few hours there and upset that he recieved Blair's invition for her wedding, whilse Blair has came back from her cruise trip, but as Dan is enjoing the Hamptons he finds out that someone has published his book and everyone knows about The inside (the book), Blair finds it hard planning her wedding when louis's mom wants to plan all of it. But it seems like Dan has found out who's behind his book it's Vanessa and he wants it killed because the magazine Vanity Fair want to publish a part about Dan and Blair which Dan wrote and doesn't want it published so he goes and asks louis for some help so that he can put some royal weight on it and so they can cancel publishing it. But louis promised earlier to Blair that he's going to take her to the Royal consulate but he phones her up and tells her he wont make it in time and Blair gets upset and leaves the penthouse and goes........................... But then she arrives at Dan's loft house and tells him "I haven't heard from you since the holidays and i need a friend and you the only person who will listen". Blair was going to break it off with louis and that she asks him he's at the Hamptons Dan says"yes im stayin at CeCe's". Blair says"take me there" But Dan tells her he will be there for her for whatever she needs but doesn't tell her what's the real reason why louis couldn't make it, but louis comes infront of the door and Blair thinks he's following her as she was going to break it off with louis Dan buts in and telles her it's not louis's fault and that louis was only helping him and she asks "helping you in what" then Dan says "someone wants to publish a story that I wrote over am year and it's about you and me". At first she's suprised but then she says "you knew where louis was tonight and didn't even tell me where he was WHY WOULD YOU WHY??????" then Gossip Girls narration comes and says"Lonely boy realising 3 words 8 letters don't come out right when nobody wants to hear it" so Blair leaves the loft with louis fraustrated at Dan leaving him all alone. Rufus comes to see Dan and tells him "thanks for letting me read the chapter and I didn't know thats how you really felt" and then Dan says"did you read it to the end????" then Rufus asks" yeah, but it didn't really happen did it" so the question remains??????????????? And at the end of the episode it's been revealed that Blair is the one pregneant. Blair is having trouble keeping the pregnancy a secret and is having trouble with morning sickness and can't control it when louis's sister Beatrice comes in town it gets worse when she has doubt that Blair is belumic again and investigates when she tells Blair that she has to come to a feast which is full food and they get to meet the father who will be sending Blair off. whilse in Brooklyn Dan wants to stop that person (who ever it is) to stop publishing it but when he asks Serena on the phone that how did she go through Lily's bank so that he can go to Vanessa's bank and check who's that person, but she tells him that it was all Chuck so he has to find Chuck and ask him to help him out but witnesses Chuck getting beated up but he payed those guys to beat him up and with worry he goes to Blair and wants to tell her that Chuck is in trouble. Meanwhile Blair wants to do her throw up in the bathroom but she needs help so she sees Dan and tells him to come with her so they arrive in the toilets but Dan is confused why would she bring him in here?? but she tells him"Guard the door". But he wants to explain her that Chuck's in trouble but she doesn't want to listen because she know Chuck is doing it to get attention so he guards the door but hears Blair throw up and suspects that Blair is belumic again but when she comes out she tells him "she's not belumic" and Dan gets worried and tells her "we are not going until you tell me whats going on" so she tells him "I'm not belumic I'm pregnant" but when Beatrice finds out Blair explains her but leaves the washroom with Dan and Blair running to find her. But when they find her Beatrice promises not to tell anyone it's a secret and Dan tells Blair he won't tell anyone but tells her "how long is it going to stay a secret for?" After the wedding, Dan is certain he has lost Blair to Louis but soon finds out it is a sham wedding when Blair asks him for help to get out of the country and file for a divorce. Taking her to the airport he realises just how much she needs to get out of this situation and lies to Serena about her whereabouts, this leaves him with a problem when he is discovered with Blair later on. It is finally in Season 5 episode 15 when Dair kiss again. Having asked Dan what he needs to be happy Blair is stunned by the fact that Dan kisses her to show her what he needs. However with this breaking up Blair and Serena's friendship Blair appears to not wish to continue any further relationship with Dan. Memorable Quotes Dan about Blair: She's best friends with this girl, Blair Waldorf. Who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon mot tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil. Dan: No headbands in college. Blair: What do you mean, "no visitors"? I don't think you realize who were are. Dan: Who she thinks she is, is more like it. Look, I'm family. I'm Serena's brother— or, step-brother technically, which I do mostly try to put out of my mind seeing as we dated pretty seriously— Blair: Humphrey, they treat people in here for less serious complexes than that. Do you want to get committed? Blair: Follow my lead Humphrey, you're used to doing that. Blair: "They're all good men before something happens to them, S. Some of them stay good. No matter how they're treated." Dan:You're a evil dictator of taste, Blair. Gossip Girl: "Maybe it's better sometimes to just get what you need. XOXO —Gossip Girl." Blair: Dan and Blair. Individual entities. Two proper nouns separated by a conjunction. Dan:Or a comma, if mentioned in a list. Blair:Which is rare. Since we have nothing in common and are in fact, opposites. Dan:The kind of opposites who do not attract. Blair: Most definitely not. Dan: No. Blair: "The world just wasn't ready for a Humphrey-Waldorf friendship. It's been nice not being friends with you." Dan: "Let's not do it again some time." Dan: "I've been walking around the city all night with one all-consuming, paralyzing thought." Gossip Girl: "The question of whether we can fight fate will always remain a mystery." Gossip Girl: "But the bigger question is what happens when we stop fighting it." Eric: "Do you like her?" Dan: "What? No no no. I don't like her. No, of course not. Not at all. I'm just curious. And you know, I mean, she does... she does smell nice." Eric: "Oh, you are ass backwards crushing on Blair Waldorf!" Blair: "It's about the truth. Something happened recently that revealed my future and I've been hiding ever since 'cause I don't want to deal with it." Dan: "For someone who's just a friend you're really good at choreographing reasons for us to kiss." Blair: "I'm really sorry, S. I guess I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that I'd begun to understand the Humphrey appeal." Serena: "The only appeal Dan ever had to you was that he was mine." Blair: "You would see it that way. Because it's always about you, isn't it? I'm sorry to break it to you but Dan and I have a real connection." Dan: "I just never thought the person I want would be Blair Waldorf." Blair: "You were in the Hamptons?" Dan: "Ah, Amagansett. Cece's house." Blair: "Is it empty? Take me there." Gossip Girl: "Lonely Boy learning three words, eight letters don't come out right when no one wants to hear them." Dan: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're starting to like Brooklyn." Blair: "It isn't Brooklyn I'm here for. You're the only person I can have a furtive, emotionally-loaded conversation with right now." Gossip Girl: "Maybe it's not blood bonds that make us a family. Perhaps it's the people that know us and love us anyway. So we can finally be ourselves. XOXO —Gossip Girl." Blair: "And what if I lose everything?" Dan: "You'll still have me." Blair: "I turned to you, Dan. Because I knew you were the only one who would protect me from my own worst instincts." Dan: Blair, I never wanted us to come between you too. Blair: When are you going to get it through your head? There's no us! There never was. There's nothing here but friendship, and even that's gone now. Serena: You mean you were gonna tell her you love her. Dan: Inspite of myself, and honestly, many times, inspite of her. I mean, I didn't want to. I kept trying make it go away, but how do you kill a feeling? Blair: So if you're that guy with Serena, how could she not love you? 1291739914572 f.jpg 14y3m78.gif Dair-sleeping-together.jpg Finally-finally-33333333-dan-and-blair-19767469-500-403.jpg Pre-kiss.jpg Secretvalentines.jpg Dan-blair-dd-gg (1).jpg 2V5278i7cjx1x7e88JSA8TuLo1 500.jpg A0c2e blair-dan-photo 500x333.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19347535-800-451.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19790097-606-332.jpg Dair-3-dan-and-blair-10105111-1024-768.jpg Dair-5.jpg Dair-Wallpaper-dan-and-blair-1535983-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629321-1280-800.jpg Dair-kiss-3-dan-and-blair-20882877-233-278.png Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-5031452-420-342.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18723909-1024-768.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18738219-1280-720.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19502064-500-277.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538522-800-451.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538523-604-348.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-948247 1024 768.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-982127 1024 768.jpg danblair.png|Dan&Blair|linktext=How Sweet ... fan.jpg 1291739914572 f.jpg 14y3m78.gif 2V5278i7cjx1x7e88JSA8TuLo1 500.jpg A0c2e blair-dan-photo 500x333.jpg Blair and Dan Ever After.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19347535-800-451.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19790097-606-332.jpg Dair-3-dan-and-blair-10105111-1024-768.jpg Dair-5.jpg Dair-Wallpaper-dan-and-blair-1535983-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629321-1280-800.jpg Dair-kiss-3-dan-and-blair-20882877-233-278.png Dair-on-the-couch-dan-and-blair-19535311-500-321.jpg Dair-sleeping-together.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-5031452-420-342.jpg Dan-Blair-kissing-still-dan-and-blair-21336267-407-500.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18723909-1024-768.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18738219-1280-720.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19502064-500-277.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538522-800-451.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538523-604-348.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-948247 1024 768.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-982127 1024 768.jpg Dan-blair-dd-gg (1).jpg Danblair.png Fan.jpg Finally-finally-33333333-dan-and-blair-19767469-500-403.jpg GGS4E11-Blog1.jpg Gossip-girl-dair-kiss.jpg Pre-kiss.jpg Secretvalentines.jpg 0000001.jpg Blair-Dan-dan-and-blair-6608137-1280-800.jpg D-b-dan-and-blair-773103 294 400.jpg DAIR-dan-and-blair-1434260-1024-768.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629314-1280-800.jpg Dair-season3-dan-and-blair-6379727-780-985.jpg Dan-and-blair-dan-and-blair-1371577-500-250.jpg Serena Blair Paris.jpeg 00020558.jpg 006453906aa.jpg 00645890cd9.jpg 2e8f243da31f76ec serena blair.jpg A-pensive-blair-waldorf.jpg Aotc blair chuck gosysip girl2.jpg BWred.jpg Badnewsblairport.jpg Blair!!.jpg Blair-and-Serena-Graduation--Giovanni-Ruffino-776709.jpg Blair-and-chuck.jpg http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dan-Blair_Relationship&action=edit&section=6 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5